Silly Monkey
by Kasumi Sakura
Summary: *Chp. 2 Added 5/7/02* Goku and the others have went their seperate ways after Goku defeats the Red Ribbon Army. What will happen when the dragonball gang meet up again after two years? Eventual Goku/ChiChi and Bulma/Vegeta
1. Default Chapter

This is my first fanfic. I know this has been done before so I'm just going to shut my trap and get on with this bitch. I know I'm not being very lady like but hell if I care.  
  
  
Disclsimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT so please don't use the frying pan.  
  
  
  
Silly Monkey  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Reunions  
  
A young woman stared at the teenage boy in front of her. He looked the same, spiky hair, onyx eyes, and a brown monkey tail.  
  
"Goku?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Bulma?" He asked with a touch of happiness.  
  
The two instantly recognised one another and hugged tightly.   
  
"So how's life with Yamcha?"  
  
Bulma's mood instantly shifted as she glared hotly at the young saiyajin before her.  
  
"Don't ever mention that name again!" She shrieked before she calmed down a bt and smiled. "What have you been doing for the last two years?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I've been training with Krillin and Master Roshi the entire time."   
  
She noticed that he had bulked up quite a bit. He was her height if not just a bit taller but he still had the same naive grin.  
  
"Well I've been inventing oh yeah have I got a surprise for you when we get to Capsule Corporation." She said before dragging him towards the large yellow dome.   
  
"But Bulma" He started to protest  
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm hungry."   
  
She facevaulted but quickly regained her composure.   
  
"You never change'" She said shaking her blue head at her younger friend. She saw his pout and decided to give him a treat.  
  
"How about I ask my mom to make us a big lunch." She offered as he nodded his head violently, drool practically flowing from his mouth. 


	2. Hasky's Counterattack

I'm so happy because I have four reviews.   
  
Disclaimer: Read the last one  
  
  
Silly Monkey  
Chapter 1: Hasky's Counterattack  
  
Goku looked up in awe at the huge building in front of them.   
  
"Wow Bulma I forgot how big your house is?"  
  
"Goku you got to remember that there is a multimillion dollar company in this building too so..." She trailed off when she saw a familiar figure sitting on the doorstep.  
  
"Hi Bulma." He greeted sheepishily as though he had done something wrong.  
  
Goku didn't recognise the man with long black hair but he did look familiar.  
  
"Come on Goku," She ordered dragging him in the opposite direction, back the way they came. 'I can't beleive the nerve of him! Aaaggghhhhh! After what he did I'm surprised he came back to the city much less Capsule Corp."  
  
'I wonder what's wrong with Bulma? She must know that guy because the only person she acts like this around is.....Yamcha!' It had finally clicked in the young saiyajin's that this mysterious black haired stranger was the former desert bandit.  
  
"Hey Bulma."  
  
"What is it Goku?" She said gruffly.  
  
"Why are you so mad at Yamcha?"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISSNESS !!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed causing three dozen of the   
people around them to back away slowly.  
  
"Do you need some Midol ?(1) " Goku asked innocently as he remembered that girls often took that stuff whenever they had now what was it called...oh yeah PMS.  
  
"What did you just say?" Bulma asked in a threatening tone but quickly calmed down  
when she realized the naive fourteen year old didn't know any better. "But I wonder where he learned about that from? Probably Krillin.' "No Goku I don't need any Midol but that reminds me that we need to go shopping for the guests tonight."  
  
"What guests?"  
  
"It's a surpirse." She sadi grinning evilly.  
  
"Oh okay."   
  
They continued on their way to the grocery store unaware that a pair of green eyes watched from the shadows. "I will get you back for humilating me you stupid monkey." She murmered before disappearing into the crowd once again.   
  
"Let's see now I need twenty cups of flour, five sticks of butter," Bulma continued to click off ingredients as they walked down the aisles looking for them.  
  
"Bulma what are you planning on making?" Goku asked nervously. He had tasted Launch's cooking and thought it was the worst thing he had ever tasted. (2)  
  
"No Goku I already said my mom's making a huge dinner tonight and I invited a few (3) guests."  
  
"Then let's hurry up I'm hungry!" Goku pouted as his stomach gave a loiud rumble to prove his pount.  
  
  
1. Some of you guys might get it, but most girls out there will get my little joke. Oh yeah and LilxRen I think Brian found out what happens when you mess with us during this time :grins evilly:  
  
2. When Goku first came to Master's Roshi's island he couldn't have dinner because Krillin cheated during their training excercise, But Krillin and Master Roshi both learned that Launch wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer when she fed them Puffer Fish Stew, which is very poisonous.  
  
3. We all know that when Bulma invites a few friends over she actually invites half the planet. ^_^'  
  
  
I'm sorry for the short chapters but I promise the next will be much longer. 


End file.
